


Girl Meets Mayaville

by lilkayla



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bullying, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lucas Friar & Maya Hart Friendship, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews Friendship, Mentioned Josh Matthews, Minor Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Past Josh Matthews/Maya Hart, Past Maya Hart/Lucas Friar, xDD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkayla/pseuds/lilkayla
Summary: It was Rileytown now Mayaville. An AU or a theory which I made about Maya in the third season and the fourth season.What if Maya changed because someone made her feel like 'NOTHING'. (MARKLE) (Note: This story is not about Joshaya or Lucaya, although the names are mentioned.) This story is in Wattpad too. (@208lily) and in Fanfiction.net (pushilily)
Relationships: Katy Hart & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Farkle Minkus, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction here. I actually have been using fanfiction.net and Wattpad too for 2 months. So u can find this story there too. Ummm so this is it... :3

P🌃 R 🌃O🌃 L🌃 O🌃 G 🌃U 🌃E

Maya was supposed to seem like she's ok but she didn't seem like she is now. She was actually pretty good at hiding her sadness but now it was too much...

It started when they started high school. She knew that high school would be harsh to her and her friends but she didn't know that she would be a victim to someone's eyes. She guessed that the bully learned that there was a love triangle between her, Riley, and Lucas. To her guesses, the bully saw that Lucas was more lovely dovely towards Riley and thought that she would be a good victim. The bully was right.

Every word the bully wrote her burned so much. "You'll never be loved as Riley is loved", "Nobody needs u. They just need Riley. I mean u don't have the ability fix, u can just break.", "Ur so-called love triangle is just an illusion to u. Ur not a part of them. They r just Rucas, not Rucaya." or "No surprise why they hate u. Ur just a spoiled brat who cries for her smart dad who left her. Really ur dad is smart.", "I don't understand why r they friends with u. Uhhh now I understand they just pity u, little short creature.", "Why do u always broke things like hearts! Go away demon!"

Maya didn't know that it hurt this much. At first, she tried to ignore it but in time it started to affect her. She tried to be like Riley so she would be more useful for her family and friends plus she tried to stay away from Lucas too. But Riley had to realize that, didn't she? Maya tried to convince her that she was still herself but it didn't change any opinion of Riley. She didn't want Riley to worry about her so she just pretended that she wasn't acting like that on purpose and. Mr Jackson was right, there was a hurricane in her brain. She found it easy to say that becoming Riley blurred her feelings and making her feeling towards Lucas started to be like Riley's towards him so the triangle would disappear.

(During Girl Meets True Maya)  
The bully didn't stop it. Yeah, Maya didn't surprise actually. She started to be harsher to her after she changed back to who she is. She was happy that Riley was relaxed at least. But like always it didn't end there. She wanted to make Riley more relaxed about the Maya identity thing. Well, it would have helped her to hide her secret too. Again it didn't. They asked her if she was okay. Morely Farkle kissed her nose. Riley wanted her to explode, okay. But there was a small detail, she didn't want to explode, to her friends so they wouldn't be more worried about her. The plan was just to break the statues or spray the park. She didn't expect Renee and Carla to show up from nowhere. After their big scene, she felt confident again. She was happy that her friends were proud of her after what she did.

(During Ski Lodge 1, 2)  
Soon after the park incident, she lost her confidence again. Maybe she would forget about it when they went there. It felt better when she saw him. Josh. She closed her phone during the trip. She again doubts her feelings. She scared if she had feelings for **FARKLE TOO**. Gosh, she really was a playgirl. She realizes that she may have feelings for him when he kissed her nose. She didn't felt like vomiting, she liked it so much. She didn't know what to do. So she did the easiest thing. She told Lucas to choose Riley, didn't say anything to Farkle after she saved him, and started an unofficial relationship with Josh.

(During I Do)  
She was extremely nervous. She had opened her phone and the bully's messages weren't helping her to calm down. "Oh, devil u know that when he sees how useless u r he's gonna left u like ur bloodline dad. I mean ur own dad left u. Do u think that ur adopted sorry ur half-seen mother's fiánce is gonna not leave u? XDDDDD". That was the most hurtful message that the bully wrote that day. Fortunately, time passed and they finally got married.

(Between the time of Real World and Goodbye)(I was too lazy to write these XDD)  
It continued and hurt. She got better at hiding it. She didn't saw Josh so much. Actually, the worse thing was her crush on Farkle was getting bigger. We even have done a homework together and study. Well, Smackle was jealous and Riley was surprised. After that, the bully started to bully her about Farkle too "My gosh u r such a playful girl. First Uncle Boing the good then the genius." It didn't get better, it just gets worse. She didn't know how did the bully learn but she learned about the bear incident. "U were the one who the bear to Riley's brother and let him bite the bear's face. Now nothing really changes, u just cared about the tacos and didn't even search for the bear. I suppose that u were the one who stole the bear because u were jealous and made Riley sad." she even called her " Criminal" for kidnapping Anastasia Boulangerie. Again she didn't know how the bully learned that. When Maya thought that Riley was going to London she nearly told her that. Well, she was glad that she didn't because they didn't go anywhere.

**END OF THE PROLOGUE**


	2. (4x01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! 😊 We (me and my friend {she uses this account too}) have a discord server. Here is the link: https://discord.gg/vUprzw9D. Oh and bc of 2 people using the same account we will write who is writing the story/fanfiction. Like ummm. I'm Lil(my code name/Mayaville's writer) and my friend is Kayla (my friend's code name/ we will see her fanfictions later). That's it I think.

Sophomore year was coming. Well as always Riley was pretty excited about it. And Maya was well... Pretty worried and insecure. The bully had slow down in summer but Maya doubts if the bully still would be slow when school starts.

Farkle realized that he may have a crush on her since she kissed his cheek. He became suspicious about Maya when she became angry when Lucas called her short stack in summer. It wasn't normal her to offend like that so easily. Then he started to worry about her so much. He tried to catch her every moment. There was a big thing going on with her.

Maya could be a D student at school but she wasn't that stupid to not see Farkle checking her every movement. She was scared. She was damn scared. If he finds out my crush on him. If he finds out about the cyberbullying. If he finds out he will see how weak I am.

The last week passed with Riley and Maya going to the mall and demolition for clothes. Riley wanted to start her new year with new clothes which annoyed Maya. "Riles… I know how exciting you are for this year but…" (groaning) "Maya. This is not only about me. I want you to have new clothes for a new whole yeaaaaaar!" "Sometimes you really are a work." "I know". Maya couldn't help but smile about how Riley is positive. She wasn't wrong though. Riley was amazing and perfect. With Lucas, they were Ms. Perfect and Mr. Perfect. The bully was always right… And Maya was Ms. Fauluire. She was hopeless about the new school year. Maya was going to do it again. She didn't care if Riley said that she was her. She was going to be RILEY. Maybe she would be something.

"Ladi- " "What happened Einstein?" "Just woah," Farkle said looking at the girl's clothes." "Oh that. We just wanted to show how grown up we are now." Riley said. The first class was with Mr. Matthews. Zay, Farkle, Riley, Lucas, and Maya were together. "Hi, clas-. Ahhhhh!" "Oh no" "Riley, Maya! Go back to home and change into something ummmm. Unteenagy" "Daddy" "No daddy until you get out of this hormonal clothes" "Gosh daaaaad" "What did I say!" Mr. Matthews yelled. At that moment Lucas and Farkle were looking at Maya and Riley. "Ahhhh! Stop loooooking! No hormones noooo!" Mr. Matthews shouted as he carried Riley away. Everyone was shocked as Mr. Matthews came back and started to carry Maya now. He came back to class and told "You are free. And youuuu!" He came closer to Farkle and Lucas(Farkle is sitting in front of Lucas) he yelled "You jerks." both were scared.

Scene change-

"Daddy" they were in Cory's car. "What!" "Why are you doing this to us?" "Riley…" Maya wasn't hearing a word from their talk. She was too focused on her phone. She was reading the messages(insults) from the bully. 'You can't believe what my friend told me. You wore slut clothes to get the attention of the boys. Oh, and did you saw how ur Farkley looked at u. Well, I'm sure he was just looking at Riley. I mean who would look at u with that clothes on u with ur ugly body. Well, u and Riley are sitting too close so that's normal. Oh and no suspicion about Farkle looking at Riley. Did u saw how she looked?" Maya had tears forming in her eyes. The bully was right. Riley was gorgeous. Again he/she was right. How could Farkle not like Riley? It was just impossible. She looked at Riley. She and Mr. Matthews was still fighting. "Daddy I'm a big teenager now" "No your not. You still have 2 years" "Daaaaaaad". She was just perfect. She couldn't compete with her. "Mayaaaa!" "Oh sorry I was daydreaming" "It's ok. Just tell my dad that he is being crazy. At the moment Cory was parking the car. "Can't you tell him yourself. You can do anything. Do this too." Maya regretted what she said. How could she yell at Riley! "Maya is ok" "Yeah I'm ok Riles. I was just angry at something else.". Cory was listening to their conversation when he parked the car finally. Not only Riley he was surprised too. Why would Maya shout to Riley for this? He wasn't going to do anything unless something weird happens again. "Toopaangaaa!" "Cory what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to be at school." "Yeah I was." "But look at them" Topanga looked confused as she saw Riley and Maya "Sooo?" "SOOO what. Don't you saw them" "Cory there is no problem with those shorts. Your acting like they are wearing panties or skinny shorts. And their t-shirt is no problem neither." "Topanga won't you understand?!" "Understand what Cory!?" "They have hormones!" "So what!" "Booooys" "Ugh Cory" Cory turned to girls "Just change your clothes." girls went to Riley's room to change their clothes.

"Cor of course they are growing up. That's normal." "But that's just happening so fast" "Cooor" "I'll talk with Riley after school and I'll call Shawn to make him talk with May." "Oh Cor"

Soon Riley and Maya came out they went to school back. "Hey, baby. What happened to you" Lucas asked "Umm my dad being overprotective" Lucas laughed. "Hi ladies!" "Farkle" Farkle came to the center of the hall with Smackle "Hi Maya" "Hi Smack" their relationship was strange since she and Farkle became closer. The day ended like that with a lot of laughs.

They were all in Topanga's sitting in their usual spots doing homework together. "Hey Maya, want me to help you with that." "Oh, no need Farkle. I mean I'm not capable of doing that. Farkle was shocked how could she say such a thing about herself. "That's not true peaches." Riley said before Farkle could say anything. "No Riley! Not everyone is perfect like you!" "Woah short stack. What's got into you." "Nothing, I'm just telling Riley that being capable is only her luck." "Maya what are you-" "Don't say anything to me!" she yelled as she got out of Topanga's. "Just woah" "Yeah just woah Zay I know," Farkle replied.

Scene close-

"That wasn't Maya." "I know Riles. She has been ummmm not Maya since high school started" "I know Farkle but why? Firstly, she was me then she was too old Maya then abnormal Maya then too abnormal Maya" "Well…" "Anyone who wants to say anything." nobody said anything. "We have to investigate this." "Agreed," said Farkle to Riley.

Scene close-

Maya was scared to go to school but she knew that the incident would become bigger if she didn't. "Hi, Riles" "Maya I'm sorry-" "Don't worry about it. I was just angry at my mom about something. Oh, and did your dad talk to you about hormones."Riley wasn't buying any of that but she went with it "Ughh. Yeah, he did." Maya laughed. Yesterday night was the most cringe night ever she had. Shawn had talked to her about 'hormones'. She held herself hard to not laugh. He was so funny. He tried to find the Word to tell her every moment. Riley and Maya went to the subway to school… "Hi guys" "Hi ladies" Maya smiled at 'ladies. It was her favorite word since she liked Farkle. "Hi Einstein " "Hey Maya you ok?" "Yup I was angry at my mother." "Oh ok." Farkle knew she was lying but didn't say anything. "Hey Riley, what's with that new style" "Oh, I wanted to try new things this year." "Great!" Lucas cheered her.

Changed to Mr. Matthews lesson-

There was 'HORMONES' wrote on board. There was no voice from the class. "Ok, I know this has no intention with history but… It's still important. In every person's life, there is a time where they have hormonal feelings. That's pretty normal and I know that all of you are going through that. To tell the truth, I went through that too so I understand you but wearing shorts to school is no exception to me even if you are growing up." "Daddy we already had this talk. "I know honey but I think this is the real one. And boys about you. Know how much I don't like you near my daughter and my daughter from the heart (Maya smiles at this comment), I care about you guys. I don't want you to do anything that you will regret." boys were smiling too. "Honey doesn't think that I am against your growing up I'm just scared." "Of what?" " Losing you." "You will never lose me, dad." Cory looked relieved. Let's get to the lesson he said and suddenly the ring ringed. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. How is that even possible!?"

Episode end-

Hi everyone this was my 2nd season. Ty for reading, by the way, c: This fanfiction is in the 4th season that I planned. But it's more about Maya. So it could take a little to get to Maya's bullying coming out of the secret part.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading!!! 😊


End file.
